ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare: Episode 11
Characters * Divine ** Ultraman Flare: ** Sol: * Eldritch: ** (Miasma Ultra): ** Spawn of Uzil: A wyvern like creature with a squid like face. * Mortals: ** Army of Light: A holy order dedicated to wiping out the darkness. Sporting steampunk mechs and 'light' fueled power armor they will burn the darkness from their lands. ** Dark Cultists: The last remnants of a darkness that once plagued the lands, they are composed of the undead, death knights, even vampires and make use of mortal servants hungry for immortality. *** Vampries: This breed of vampires are humanoids with three digits, bat like faces, thick skin and bat wings on their backs. They are savage blood drinkers who are vulnerable to the light. *** Lizard Folk: Said to have once been men, they have been transformed into inhuman monster sustained by dark forces. *** Skeletons: The private guards of the cultists. Most are fragile but swift. Some are clad in dark armor. *** Cultists: Human mages skilled in the dark arts, some are dark knights clad in armor enchanted by eldritch forces. Appears * Pending Part 1 The two orbs clashed across the void, they rammed into each other, again and again. One was gilded with a red and green glow from the center, the other was a black sphere with sinister purple light rising up from its center. "Hmmm..." said Sol "You're travel sphere combat has improved." "Thanks dad..." Flare replied with sarcasm "That's so important right now!" The golden sphere rammed into the dark one, sending it hurdling of course and towards a dusty moon. It flew after it. The sphere turned into a dark Ultranoid, a generic looking one. The golden sphere burst open as light and contracted into a humanoid giant. The aura quickly faded as the ultranoid landed. He was a red Ultra, with yellow flame like markings on his body. "Still you follow your father's tyranny...?" said a voice. Obviously it was coming from the dark Ultra. "That voice, the old man..." Flare replied as he took a fight stance. "Aye. Surely you must see your father's efforts for what they are, tyranny, pure and simple." "I have seen your minions, seen the worlds lost to your kind. Dead, worse than dead." "Silent...? Silent to their music of self righteousness." "Silent to all life and light. My father may be a despot, but you lot are the villains, destroying worlds, forcing worlds to be destroyed!" "You know nothing, let me enlighten you, no, let the mortals enlighten you...!" The dark Ultra morphed into a light and sped of towards the planet. Flare acted quickly and fire a beam into it, striking it in an explosion and sending it falling to the planet below. "You need to go after it..." Sol said "It is not destroyed and seeks a host." "A host...?" "These miasma born Ultranoids, they are functionally dead, powered by darkness they have more in common with ghouls, zombies than proper living things. Bereft of a soul, they seek a soul to complete them, but not just any will do. It requires a soul given over to darkness, filled with the needed minus energy." "Undead Ultras..." said Flare "Are we sure Uncle Z is on our side..." Sol looked at him and gave him a glare. "I'll take that as a yes..." Flare flew down towards the planet, bracing the flames of atmospheric entry, and came down to crater where the dark Ultra had 'landed'. It was a crater in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night. "You have guests..." said Sol. "Guests...?" It was then that Flare noticed a burning sensation at his foot, and looked down. A woman in black robes was kneeling, chanting, and had her hands up aimed at his foot. His Ultra eyes, no, his Cinder Ultra eyes, alerted him to waves of evil energy she was emitting and sending at his foot. "What...?" he said as he turned around set back. "She is trying to hex you, fortunately, as an Ultra, let alone one of my brood, such blasphemous hexes do not easily stick." Woman got up and stepped back and pulled out a knife. She then screamed like a banshee and charged at Flare, who took a step back. At his size it was across the crater. "I would advise you to smite her, though I would understand your reluctance..." "Smite her?!" Flare said to the image of Sol who floated beside his head. "She is a dark cultist, a peon of the dark forces we fight, and she was just trying to hex you. I believe she hoped that if she killed you, she would be rewarded with 'ascension'." "Into what?" "An abomination..." "I can't kill her, she's..." "Human? You should know by know, 'humanity' does not come after biology. She is not going to stop trying to kill you." "Why, I've done her nothing." "You are an agent of light, the enemy of her cause. She will obviously hate you, and she is almost upon you." Flare looked down, the woman was almost at his feet, ready to stab him with her knife, which she did, and the blade, made of wicked enchanted iron, snapped like a twig, to her horror and surprise. To Flare's surprise, she kept trying to stab him, even as the blade broke more and more, until she was pounding on his foot. Flare felt her blows less from the strength of them, but because he felt the dark magic in her. "Stop this..." Flare said aloud. She paused and stepped back, glaring up to him with hate filled eyes. Said eyes opened wide, when an arrow flew out of the woods and into the side of her head. What happened next disturbed Flare, he saw her soul, disconnect from her body, but it didn't fade away to the next world, it bubbled and boiled and was swallowed by a sickly ethereal tar as her body rotted in front of him. "What...?" Sol's eyes glowed and Flare found himself suddenly forced into human form, descending and a tower of light reducing in size. "Incredible..." said someone's voice, the language was new to him, but somehow he understood it. The figures in heavy, knightly power armor, walked out of the woods, one armed with a cross bow, others with blades which sparked with voltage. "You..." said another knight. "You're of the light...both of you." "Both...?" said Flare confused until he turned around and looked at his father and looked down. There was a shadow beneath him. Chapter 2 Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Fan Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series